


Braids [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: You'll always be that sweet little girl I met on Tatooine.





	Braids [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Braids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011562) by [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Star-Wars/Braids.mp3) | 22MB | 00:23:16



##### Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Also, I have a twitter and I'm actually gonna be using it, what with the whole tumblr thing thats going down! It's [here](https://twitter.com/rustyshvl) if you wanna see it.


End file.
